Orders
by thegodedgar
Summary: PWP, CielxSebas-chan, Blue eyes smirked down on the thoughtful expression that held his servants face. Never a hesitation but always thinking, that's to be expected of a Phantomhive butler.


Long fingers, that had long since discarded the white gloves that they had become accustomed to reached out to gently undo to pearl buttons on their master's shirt, as they had so many times before. Blue eyes smirked down on the thoughtful expression that held his servants face. Never a hesitation but always thinking, that's to be expected of a Phantomhive butler. The expression dissolved at the huff of a laugh that escaped his master's lips. The same pretty lips that bound him and controlled him. As their servant he both loved and hated those lips.

"How many times do you think we've done this?" The lips said. Sebastian thought back in his mind on the many times he had dressed and undressed his master. The lips quirked up at the once again thoughtful face.

"Just undressing for bed or baths and redressing as well." The faithful servant's silky voice was welcomed by his master's ears.

"All of it. In one hundred and fifty years, how many times have I made you do this?" Sebastian only briefly puzzled over why his master would ask him anything so trivial. Ciel always made things clear in the end.

"Approximately four hundred and sixty-two, my lord." he responded as he did away with the remainder of his masters cloths. He had appreciated that fashion had become much simpler over the years.

"You must want to kill me." the lilt in his voice would have made anyone less familiar with his master think that he was joking. Sebastian collected a nightshirt from the dresser and found himself somewhat perturbed when his master made it impossible for him to dress the small form.

"Not at all, young master." He responded absent mindedly as he attempted to wrestle a small arm into a sleeve. After a few more moments of struggle Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before meeting his master's gaze. "My Lord, is there a reason that you do not wish me to dress you?"

"Sebastian, kiss my feet." He kicked his small feet out in anticipation. With nothing less than grace and poise, the servant fell to his knees in front of his master.

"Yes, my lord." his lips were soft when they pressed gently on the tops of each foot. He raised his copper eyes to his master who sat with a smirk, blue eyes glued on the larger man at his feet.

"Now, I want you to kiss my calves." Sebastian closed his eyes, his lips curling up into a very cat like smile.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel watched closely as his servants lips traced lines up and down both calves, elegant fingers holding them gently. His servant, very politely, tried to ignore his master's excitement.

"And now my thighs."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's smile grew as he gently nudged apart his masters legs. He hesitated only for the moment a look of fear crossed his master's face and then, beginning at the knee, he began to lavish open mouthed kisses on the creamy thighs before him. Sebastian reveled in the sound of his master's breath hitching and his excitement quivering between his exposed legs. His face brushed against the tip and Ciel jumped in surprise. "Please accept my most humble apologies."

"Shit, Sebastian, nobody talks like that any more." The copper eyes fixed themselves on their master's face, awaiting the next order. He expected to be told to finish dressing him and go to his own room. He had been told many times before to kiss his master's feet and it had always ended the same. "Kiss… _it_."

Sebastian would have let out a peal of laughter that would have shaken the house had he not been so surprised at his masters words. A new smile, not of amusement. "Yes, my lord." He licked his lips and leaned forward while his master watched, brows furrowed with one eye closed, and kissed the tip. The shaft twitched away from his lips so he grasped it gently with his fingers while he kissed a line along the underside, teasing the sac with his tongue and moving back up again. When he reached the tip he pulled away to gaze once again on his masters face.

"What are you looking at?" Sebastian smiled but didn't answer. He studied his master's demeanor, noting the wanton way his legs still lolled to the sides and the arousal that was so plain on his face. "What are you waiting for?"

"An order, my lord." Sebastian wanted him to say it.

"Suck on it." His voice was a whisper and lacked conviction but it was an order, none the less.

"Yes, my lord."

He licked his lips again before leaning into the head of Ciel's cock to lick it gently before sucking it into his mouth. The gasp that escaped those lips made a shiver run down Sebastian's spine. He worked the tip a bit more, until he drew a few more sighs and a couple hip thrusts, before taking in the entire length. Finally a moan. Sebastian's own arousal twitched against his pants as he withdrew and re-swallowed his master, drawing moan after moan from him. Ciel's hips bucked wildly under Sebastian's hands which had him smiling around the pulsing flesh that filled his mouth.

"Let me go!" Each word was punctuated and the moment the last left his mouth Sebastian's hands disappeared from those delicate hips. Ceil's hands laced through Sebastian's hair and held him in place while he trust and withdrew himself from the moist mouth of his servant. Sebastian sucked and swallowed as Ciel assaulted the back of his throat over and over again. With a shuddered sigh from those lips and a wealth of disappointment on Sebastian's behalf, those blue eyes clamped shut, the thrusts became erratic and the faithful servant found himself swallowing his master's essence, wave after wave, until the beautiful man lay sated on the bed. Sebastian remained on his knees, waiting for his next order.

"My lord?" Sebastian watched the rise and fall of his master's chest. "My lord?" He stood to examine Ciel's small frame. His small master lay on the bed, mussed and spread wantonly across the comforter…and fast asleep. Sebastian shook his head, smiling and began to carefully rearrange him to tuck him in for the night.

"Sleep well, my lord."


End file.
